


Ducklings

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Kindergarten, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy forgot to take his lunch, so Merlin gets a glimpse of Percy's work day.





	Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of December! Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Day 1 notes still apply ;)

Merlin grabbed the paper bag that held Percy’s lunch and got out of the car. It was this time of year, Percy was so excited about all the things he would draw and paint and craft with the kids that he had run out of the house and once again forgot his lunch. 

“Hi Merlin! What brings you here?” Marie just came out of the little kitchen with a fresh mug of steaming hot tea. 

Lifting the brown paper bag up, Merlin chuckled. “Taking care that a certain someone doesn’t starve. We can’t be responsible for him eating one of the kids when he gets hungry.” 

Marie laughed. Everybody knew the portions Percy could eat and how grumpy he could get if he was hungry. “Nope, we don’t want that. He’s with group ‘Ducklings’ today in room 4.” She pointed. 

Merlin nodded his thanks and wandered down the corridor. He liked the atmosphere here at the kindergarten. Everything seems miniature-sized and the colourful drawings on the walls made him smile. There was noise from one room and when he peeked through the glass, he saw the kids running about, playing a game. 

When he neared the end of the corridor, where he knew room 4 was located, it became quiet and he only heard Percy’s voice.

“And that was when Miri noticed they were lost.”

Merlin didn’t need to see what was going on when he heard little voices gasping. It was story time. Quietly, he leaned against the doorframe and listened as Percy, who was surrounded by about ten kids, read from a book.

The children adored him and hung on his lips, totally emerged in the story. Once in a while, Percy looked up and checked if they were all with him, if the story had scared them or if there was something else he needed to be there for them.

Trying not to make any noise that would disturb the silence, Merlin just listened to the story about Miri, who wanted to get a Christmas present for her best friend Cal and set off through the wintery woods to find something. She got lost, made a lot of friends when she met the animals of the forest, who showed her the beauty of winter and helped her find the way back. 

As Percy read, his voice was so animated that Merlin could picture each animal and the little girl perfectly. Obviously, the kids did, too and there was a bit of sadness when the story was finished, but they were all happy that the girl had made it back to her friend. 

Merlin swallowed. He still didn’t know how it had happened that someone like Percy wanted to be with him and he loved him every day of the year. In situations like these, a fierce wave of affection surged through him and he smiled fondly when Percy finally noticed him and got up. 

“Merlin!”

The kids greeted him and invited him to draw with them. 

“Hi, everyone. I’d love to stay, but I have to go to work, too.” More than once had he squeezed himself on one of the tiny chairs and admired their art works and drew with them, too. He had to be at the office at ten, though, he couldn’t. 

Percy stepped really close. “Is everything alright?”

Chuckling, Merlin once again held up the brown paper bag. “You forgot your lunch.”

“Oh.” Percy looked sheepish. “Thank you.” 

It took Merlin quite a bit of self-restraint to not just reach for him and pull him close. This was Percy’s work place, they wouldn’t do that here. The kids knew he was a friend and that was all they needed to know. 

“Love you.” Merlin mouthed when he thought none of the kids saw it.

Percy smiled and mouthed “Love you, too.” back.

Behind them, little Annabelle rolled her eyes. “Kiss him already!”


End file.
